gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) by Beyoncé is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by Brittany, leading the performance, with Santana singing some parts as well. During the gymnasium scene, Santana, Quinn, Tina, and The Mack join Brittany's performance. Near the end when they all crowd around Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, Emma, Sheila, Lauren, and Shannon join in. Sue is also seen dancing in the crowd. Lyrics (Brittany) with the WMHS Girls: Girls! (We run this motha, yeah) Girls! (We run this motha, yeah) Girls! (We run this motha, yeah) Girls! (We run this) WMHS Girls: Girls! Brittany: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us, no, they won't Brittany (Santana): Boy, don't even try to touch this (Touch this) Boy, this beat is crazy (Crazy) This is how they made me (Made me) Houston, Texas baby (Baby) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Brittany: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Boy, I'm just playing, come here, baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me My persuasion (Santana: Oooo) can build a nation (Santana: Oooo) Endless power, (Santana: Oooo) our love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (WMHS Girls: Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I (with the WMHS Girls: cut my cheque) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: This goes out to all the women getting it in, You on your grind To other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me (Santana: Me) Don't come here baby (Santana: Baby) Hope you still like me (Santana: Like me) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: If you pay me! My persuasion (Santana: Oooo) can build a nation (Santana: Oooo) Endless power, (Santana: Oooo) our love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Brittany: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) WMHS Girls: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Brittany: Who run the world? WMHS Girls: Girls! Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls! Trivia *This is one of the rare cases in which a backup-singer has a few lines during a song. *During the song, Lauren Zizes made a non-speaking role. She joins at the end and dance with the rest of the girls and celebrates the candidacy of Brittany. *When the girls lie down during the part in the Gymnasium, only The Unholy Trinity are seen standing. Errors *During the performance, Kurt is standing next to Rachel near the lockers, then the camera switches back to Brittany, Kurt and Santana are standing in the middle of the hall. Then, a close up on Brittany, then we go back to Kurt who is now, still standing next to Rachel. *A man in a black suit is shown in background leaving, but during Brittany's performance the same man is shown near a locker of the school, but directly afterwards he isn't shown anymore. *While the female group dance scene in the gym, Quinn, Santana and Tina join the flash dance. However in one scene, the camera shoots the girls from behind and panders outwards where it highlights Brittany, Quinn, and Santana but Tina has disappeared from her spot. However in the next scene - a front on camera - Tina is shown again in the same spot she should have been featured. Gallery Glee-Run The World.jpg Glee-Run the World 2.jpg GLEE_0303.jpg RTW(G).jpg Glee-run-the-world.jpg Screen Shot 2012-06-13 at 10.36.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-06-13 at 10.39.56 PM.png images (31).jpg images (32).jpg brittanyyy.jpg skldnjsd.jpg Run_the_world_brittany.gif RunTheWorldSantana4.gif RunTheWorldSantana3.gif RunTheWorldSantana2.gif RunTheWorldSantana1.gif RunTheWorldA5.gif Tumblr m8j6fyFrEa1rorqk0o5 250.gif RunTheWorld(Girls).gif girls 2.png girls 3.jpg BrittanySusanPierce2.gif Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three